


Moving In

by kaxen



Series: The Hallboys [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxen/pseuds/kaxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Nick move into their new flat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

It was a modest flat. 

But it was their flat.

Somewhere to be together. 

If they could get their things inside of it, anyway.

“Lift higher,” Peter groaned as he held one end of their salvaged couch with faded flower print.

“Why don’t you lift lower?” Nick complained. 

With a few twists, turns, and swears, the couch made it through the front door. 

Nick slowly carried boxes up one by one as Peter took two at a time. 

Peter sat down on the couch after the last of their worldly possessions were brought inside. He wasn’t sure how it came to so many boxes. He fancied that Nick had brought his treasure hoard with him. He was sure he had seen a bright red lampshade. 

“It’s home sweet home now,” Nick said as he settled in Peter’s lap. His fingers danced along the surface of his hair. Whether it was long or short, his hair was still one of his favorite things. 

“It’s not home until we’ve got everything just how we like it,” Peter said, flicking the tip of Nick’s nose. 

“Well, I got you how I like it,” Nick said as he kissed Peter.


End file.
